nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Adventure
'''Kingdom Adventure '''is the major easter egg for the map Reign of Fire by Greedyselfish. It is only featured in the remastered version of the map as part of the ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare ''Redemption DLC. The easter egg focuses on the group attempting to complete a quest for an mysterious unknown man. It also leads into the events of the third map in the previously unrelated Soul of the Machine storyline. Step 1 Once the four players leave the fort area, they must head to the village area, then the temple, and finally the castle. Head to the circular room filled with four coffins. Each player must put one Spikemore at the foot of each coffin. Zombies must go pass the Spikemores and make them explode. A voice will suddenly appear and commands the players to not disturb the dead. He then realizes that they are the ones who were sent by the mystery man at the beginning. He tells them to head back to the fortress and locate the pedestal and bring it to the temple. Step 2 When the players reach the fort, an group of knights will be defending the doorway to the starting room. They must be defeated in order to re-enter the starting room and obtain the pedestal. The pedestal is broken up into four pieces so each four players must obtain a piece and head towards the temple area. Step 3 The players must head up the stairway and onto the giant stone hill. Pass the Pack-a-Punch Machine construct the pedestal and the voice will appear again. This time he will tell the players to "extinguish the flames of the old village". Players must have an upgraded M21 Sniper Rifle and fire at a series of burning buildings in the village area. The building will no longer burn and the fountain in the middle will descend to the ground and a large dragon egg will arise in it's place. Step 4 The voice will appear once more and will command the players to bring the egg to the temple and place on the pedestal. Players must construct a cart to deliver the egg towards the temple. These parts are scattered across random parts of the map and must be collected to build the cart. * 2 wheels * 2 handles * 3 planks of wood * 1 board Step 5 Once the cart is built, push the cart to the egg and it will attach the egg onto the cart. Two players will then have to push the cart towards the temple while the other two players must defend them. When they arrive at the temple, place the egg onto the pedestal and this step is complete. Step 6 - FINAL STEP With the egg placed onto the pedestal, the players will have to wait for the sun to slowly position itself unto the position of the egg. During this time, the voice will begin to argue with the mystery man while players must survive oncoming hordes of zombies. Once in position, the egg will begin to hatch and a giant dragon will appear. Players will be given Pack-A-Punched M2 Flamethrowers that must be used to fight off the dragon. They will also be given all the perks introduced at that point on the map. Once the dragon is defeated, the game will end and will trigger the final cutscene. Trivia * The name of the easter egg is a reference to an obscure puppet show from the early 1990's of the same name. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Easter Eggs